Kiss It All Better
by CriminalMindsTrash
Summary: Just a one-shot/songfic I wanted to do.


_"He sits in his cell_  
 _and he lays on his bed_  
 _Covers his head_  
 _and closes his eyes."_

Luke Alvez laid on the uncomfortable, board-like mattress, his arm over his eyes acting as his shield from reality. Though no matter how hard he tried to prevent it, reality always found a way back to him, reminding him of that night, trapping him in a place worse than prison; his mind.

 _"He sees a smoking gun_  
 _and the coward he ran_  
 _and in his arms is the bleeding love of his life_  
 _and she cries_  
 _'Kiss it all better, I'm not ready to go_  
 _It's not your fault love, you didn't know...'"_

That night was supposed to be the greatest night of their lives. He had everything planned out, right down to the last second. He hadn't seen the man approach them until it was too late, hell he couldn't even register what had happened until he was on the ground with her in his arms.

"Luke..." Her voiced seemed strained, almost like it was requiring all she had just to say his name. "I don't want to die... Not here... Not now..." The tears started streaming down her face, falling onto the sidewalk. His whole world was falling apart right before his eyes and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"I'm so sorry... I-I couldn't protect you... I promised you that I would always protect you and I've failed you!" He cried, clinging to her like a child would his teddy bear. "I can't lose you..."  
"D-Don't blame yourself Luke... you couldn't have known..." He could hear the weakness in her voice and knew then he had to be strong for her.

 _"Her hands are so cold_  
 _and he kisses her face_  
 _and says 'everything will be alright...'"_

"He held her hands, only now realizing that they were growing colder by the second, it broke his heart knowing that he was going to lose her. Even if an ambulance were to come, it would be much too late, the wound was too deep. He had to make her last moments with him mean something.

"Mi Amor... I was saving this for after dinner... but seeing as dinners been rescheduled, I thought I'd ask you now..." He pulled a small box out of his pocket,blinking back tears as he opened it. "Will you marry me...?" His hands were shaking and his voice was barely audible, but she still heard the four words she'd been waiting to hear for years. A gave a weak smile, nodding happily. "O-Of course I'll marry you Newbie... I-I love you..." Her voice was hardly a whisper, though the emotion behind it was undeniable. He slipped the ring on her finger, finally letting the tears fall when he realized that she had taken her final breath.

 _"He noticed the gun_  
 _And his rage grew inside_  
 _He said 'I'll avenge my lover tonight.'"_

Luke sat there, his grief turning into rage when he laid eyes on the gun used to kill the woman he loved. His entire being shook with anger as he slowly got up, taking a few steps towards the gun before finally picking it up. He stared at the weapon in his hands before the rage took control. He made eye contact with the man who took everything from him and his eyes darkened. In just a split second, a lapse of judgement, Luke Alvez became the very thing he hunted.

 _"Now he sits behind prison bars_  
 _Twenty-five to life and she's not in his arms._  
 _He couldn't bring her back with a bullet to the heart_  
 _Of the back of a man who tore his world apart"_

"The judge had given him a chance for parole after he served twenty-five years into his life sentencing. It was unlikely that Luke would ever see the light of day again, and he didn't seem to care. A part of him died along with her; the part of him the enjoyed living his life. They let him go to the funeral, under the one condition that he bring two guards with him to make sure he didn't try to run. He gladly complied, wanting to say one last goodbye to her and his team.

It was a small service, the team put it together, respecting every aspect of who she was. Brightly colored flowers filled the room, and everyone who knew her knew that she wouldn't want it any other way. They all paid their final respects, some lingering near the coffin more than others, though they all eventually left, except Luke. He stayed there for as long as he could, wanting so desperately to feel close to her again.

 _"He holds onto a memory_  
 _All it is, is a memory_  
 _He cries 'Stay with me until I fall asleep_  
 _Stay with me...'"_

Her memory haunted him daily, the way she laughed, the way her eyes lit up when she smiled... He couldn't get her out of his head . He knew the only way to be with her again was to end it all. He had everything set up, he had traded all the money he had in his commissary for enough drugs to kill a man twice his size, and made sure not to do anything until the guards had made their nightly rounds.

After the last guard passed his cell, Luke pulled out the bag of pills, choking down four of the chalky tablets at a time until the bag was empty. He laid back on the stiff mattress, waiting to be with his beloved again.

"Luke... why did you do this to yourself... This isn't what I would've wanted and you know this..." Her voice broke the deafening silence, causing him to bolt upright, scanning the dark room until he saw her, she had a pale white light surrounding her, and she looked just as beautiful as the day he met her. "H-How are you here...? You're dead Penelope... I held you in my arms as you took your last breath..." He felt all the emotions from that night come flooding back, causing tears to form, blurring his vision. "I watched you die and I couldn't do a damn thing to save you..."

"Shhh... I'm here now... but I need you to close your eyes and go to sleep... Everything will be okay when you wake up... I promise."

"Chica... Please stay with me..." He muttered, noticing the white light starting to fade "No, no... Please.. Please! Don't leave me..." He cried out, tears continuing to fall. "I'm here... I won't leave you." Her voice was the last thing he heard before he fell into an endless sleep.


End file.
